Morphing
Morphing, or the Morph System, is a system in the Fable series that alters the players character and other aspects throughout the game. Fable The morphing system in Fable only changed the look of the Hero based on alignment. Good Heroes got halos above their heads while evil Heroes grew horns. Fable II The morphing system in Fable II still affects your Hero the same way as in Fable but with additions. The Hero *Investing your experience in the three disciplines will affect your Hero in different ways: **Investing your experience in Strength will make your Hero more muscular. **Investing your experience in Skill will stimulate your Heroes growth glands, making them taller. **Investing your experience in Will causes Will Lines to appear all over your Heroes body. *Being good bleaches your hair while being evil darkens it. *Being pure will give your Hero a good complexion while being corrupt has the opposite effect. Your Dog *If you are good, then your dog's fur will become lighter. If you are evil, your dog's fur will darken. The change is always noticeable after the events of The Spire. The World Certain choices made in the game (or not made) will affect certain parts of Albion. Some more notable examples include Bowerstone Old Town and the Temple of Light with Oakfield. Fable III The morphing system in Fable III is extended to your weapons, dog, and world. Your Arsenal The new weapon morphing in Fable III was created for a two reasons: a practical one and a flavourful one. The practical reason is that Lionhead Studios didn't want to spend hours creating individual weapons that probably wouldn't be used much. It also keeps the same weapon useful throughout the game. The flavourful reason is that the weapon the Hero of Fable III uses would be like a legendary weapon, such as the Daichi or Judge's Steel, which both belonged to famous people. *Killing innocents will cause the weapon to drip with blood. *Killing sand Fury will cause the weapon to drip with blood and get a dark aura around it *Doing good will cause the weapon to glow with a luminous light. *Using many quick attacks will shorten the weapon. **Faster attacks will make make the weapon lighter (and thus faster), but consequentially the weapon will do less damage. **As shown with weapons from Fable II like the Red Dragon, or the Katana. This can be a great advantage if the player utilizes many quick, short shots (or slashes) *Using slower attacks like Flourishes, and charged attacks (like aiming, and zooming on a gun) will lengthen the weapon. **Slower attacks like flourishes, charging, and aiming, will make the weapon higher in damage while consequentially making it heavier (and thus slower). **As shown with weapons from Fable II like The Enforcer, or the Mace, Hammer, and Ax **Skull Handle: Slay many Hollow MenAxe **Golden Spiral Handle: Show fragility(be knocked out) in combat **Ornate Handle: Open Treasure Chests **Wooden with Silver Gem Handle: Frequent use of Inferno spell **Exotic look: Perform many Feats in combat **Copper Color Blade: Earn many Guild SealsAxe **Black Color Blade: Kill many BalverinesAxe **Red Color Blade: "Business Acumen" with property (buy shops) **Green Color Blade: Drink many potions **Silver Color Blade: Donate money or have a large upkeep for your family **Lion's Head Blade: Have a large amount of money **Ornate/Wicked Blade: Use a spell combination many times in combat **Venommous Aura: Perform many evil actions **Darkness Aura: Kill many Shadow CreaturesAxe **Flame Aura: Kill Bandit Leaders **Blood-Soaked Aura: Slay many BalverinesAxe **Ethernal Aura: Complete an extensive list of quests e, this can be advantageous if the player utilizes fewer, slower attacks that carry a higher damage rate, or if a player likes to take out enemies from afar, using fewer shots, with the lower chance of being discovered. *Killing Hollow Men will turn the weapon into one made of bone. **The same effect is said to be had with any breed of creature that the weapon is repeatedly used against. *Flourishing often will curve a weapon. *Dying often while wielding a weapon will cause nicks and scratches to appear. *Guns and gauntlets also morph, but no examples have been given yet. Melee Weapons **Bone Handle: Slay many Hollow Men **Golden Spiral Handle: Show fragility(be knocked out) in combat **Ornate Handle: Open Treasure Chests **Wooden with Silver Gem Handle: Frequent use of Inferno spell **Exotic look: Perform many Feats in combat **Copper Color Blade: Earn many Guild Seals **Black Color Blade: Kill many Balverines **Red Color Blade: "Business Acumen" with property (buy shops) **Green Color Blade: Drink many potions **Silver Color Blade: Donate money or have a large upkeep for your family **Lion's Head Blade: Have a large amount of money **Ornate/Wicked Blade: Use a spell combination many times in combat **Venommous Aura: Perform many evil actions **Darkness Aura: Kill many Shadow Creatures **Flame Aura: Kill Bandit Leaders **Blood-Soaked Aura: Slay many Balverines **Ethernal Aura: Complete an extensive list of quests Ranged Weapons **Wooden with Silver Gem Handle: Frequent use of Inferno spell **Bone Handle: Slay many Hollow Men **Golden Handle: Show fragility(be knocked out) in combat **Ornate Handle: Open Treasure Chests **Copper Color Gun Design: Earn many Guild Seals **Black Color Gun Design: Kill many Balverines **Red Color Gun Design: "Business Acumen" with property (buy shops) **Green Color Gun Design: Drink many potions **Silver Color Gun Design: Donate money or have a large upkeep for your family **Steel Color Gun Design: Kill many Mercenaries **Ornate/Wicked(Depends on Morality) Gun Design: Use a spell combination many times in combat **Blood-Soaked Aura: Slay many Balverines **Ethernal Aura: Complete an extensive list of quests **Venommous Aura: Perform many evil actions The Hero *Using light weapons like swords will make the Hero more lithe and agile. *Using heavy weapons like hammers will make the Hero more muscular. Described as being "Dangerously desirable" as compared to the "Russian shot-putter" physique seen in Fable II *Using Will will age the Hero prematurely, or may cause the Hero's skin to "glow". The World When the Hero becomes the ruler of Albion, the choices (s)he makes as king or queen will be reflected in Albion. Fable II had a similar morphing system, though to a lesser extent. *Taxing a region heavily will cause that region to be become visibly poorer and the buildings will fall into disrepair. *Removing factories will cause the skyline of Albion to be less polluted but also the economy will crumble. *You can also abolish child slavery which will call for a tax increase. Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay